


Quiet Mouse, Still mouse

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [25]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Muffled Sex, Quiet Masturbation, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Stealing, Try and guess the position, peeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: The goal for Rudy was to 'borrow' some of Felicity's cheese-infused carrots without making a sound. It sidesteps when he hears something...odd going on in her bedroom.
Relationships: Felicity/Miguel
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926





	Quiet Mouse, Still mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts).



> Not sure how I'm gonna tag 'jerking off while listening to a couple do sexy time behind closed doors'

It was simple. Sneak in, find the cheese-filled carrot, get some of it without making a sound, and get out. Ever since Rudy's acknowledged its existence after hearing about the time that bunny that runs the burrow's most famous carrot shop that was named, 'Carrot Utopia', was sent a supply of carrots that dripped this strange yellow fluid that was quickly found out to be cheese. As it turns out, some workers from the factory where they fill up the insides of carrots with various filling got wasted and filled up most of the batch with cheese instead of honey nectar.

His first taste of it was when he got some from the store, which was mostly gone, considering a few mice lived in that beneficial part of Mythlandia. Not only did it taste very good (to the point he prematurely ejaculated from it), but the crunchy exterior didn't make him inflate like a balloon. Not to mention it was 100% pure and fresh. Almost like he took a bite out of the heavens itself and craved for more. And so he ventured out back to the Carrot Utopia, looking around for the carrots of heavenly cheesiness.

Unfortunately, the store was fresh out of them, and there were barely any rats there. Plus the workers from there responsibly for its existence was swiftly relieved of duty after a two-page complaint from a certain Kraken who didn't like the taste of carrots infused with cheesy goods. Unlike Felicity, however.

Rudy had found out from asking the Easter Bunny that worked there that a rainbow-furred kitten had come in and brought up the remaining four an hour before he came in. Now, his beef with her and Miguel wasn't on the same homicidal level as Timmy's, but rather on an envious scale. But when it came down to something like this not only pissed him off, but it made him all the more desperate to get his paws on those carrots.

Problem was, she didn't seem in the best of moods to simply hand them over, regardless of him asking politely. Must still be mad about that time he dumped a pale of ice-cold water (with ice in it) all over her and the dog. Plus, he hasn't been showering a lot, which made sneaking in to get at his prize a challenge, considering their keen sense of smell, and hearing. His best course of action was to go in at nighttime and get them himself. Luckily, the feline tended to leave the backdoor unlocked, so it wouldn't be too much of a drag to get in. Though, he considered using that ghost potion if it was. He'll have to wash up first.

So here he was, scampering on all fours through the dark hallway towards down towards the kitchen, making sure to keep the noise to a minimum. He could barely see in the dark, but he's snuck in through enough times to know his way around, even when it was dark. He may still consider himself a bunny, but when he didn't pretend, he'd sometimes do a little scavenging, and with relative quickness. His ears stayed raised and listening for any sounds of movement as he got further down, passing the door to Felicity's bedroom when he heard something muffled. He paused momentarily, listening closely for that sound again, before moving on before he heard another one, which sounded like a moan.

Intrigued but still cautious, Rudy tiptoed closer and pressed his ear against the door, blushing from beneath his concrete-colored fur as he listened. What was she doing in there?

Another moan, this time accompanied by what sounded like soft squishing and slurping, and a small pop seconds afterward. The rodent felt his heart begin to pound from what he was hearing right now. It would've never surprised him that Felicity would be getting off, but in a scenario like this, where any wrong move made could bring trouble, he felt differently. Especially since he could hear almost all that went on in there pretty clearly.

Another round of slurping and soft squelching later and her voice purred out-

"M-Miguel..."

He let out a shaky breath. Miguel was in there with her.

"More... Lick me deeper." He heard her moan, the sound of schlicking becoming louder and clearer to where it was apparent she was being eaten out. Then, he heard the pup retract with another audible pop, some shuffling, and then Miguel moaning himself. The rodent found himself paying close attention to the sounds he made while he felt his own prick began to awaken. He could make out the sounds of slurping and some suctioning as the pup inside groaned his lover's name in return. Guess she's returning the favor, at least it's what it sounds like.

"Oh yeah, suck that dick like you want revenge." He heard Miguel say, his voice husky and hushed. His tail underneath the cottontail he had wrapped around his waist began to unravel and swish side-to-side. The tip of his penis poked from his sheath as his breathing became more shaky.

"D-do that thing." The pup said shakily. The sucking stops.

"What thing?" He hears Felicity ask curiously, her voice low and purring.

"That thing with your tongue, o-on my- you know." He stumbled over his words, probably embarrassed. Rudy felt he could slip away and retrieve those carrots and make it back in time to hear more before the feline suddenly beamed up.

"Ohh, that thing." And the slurping sound resumes. The sounds were so memorable, his paw slipped down to squeeze his sack, which made him exhale through his nose and his tail twitch. 

Then, he hears Miguel moan loud and shakily with a high-pitched voice before letting out a short howl. It made Rudy jump from how sudden it sounded off, but it didn't stop his mousehood from erecting.

"Just like that, baby. Fuck, do it again." He heard him howl again and groan this time before hearing the pop and the panting of a dog that just came down from his high. By then, the rat was already tugging gently on his full emerged cock, moaning quietly himself. He stops for a moment, hearing some shuffling and purring before he hears felicity again, her voice sounding more needy. Must be when they're about to...

"Fuck me."

Yep.

Rudy starts back stroking off as he listened to the two go at it. The cat was all he heard at first, mewling and moaning for him as he thrust into her in whatever position they were in. Then, he heard not only Miguel groaning softly and mumbling praises, but the soft creak of the bed. The dog must've picked up the pace like he did his paw on his dick as he focused on keeping his voice down. It became a bit of a task when the sound of skin meeting skin softly met his ears and made him pick up the pace.

"Harder, Miguel. _Nnh_ , faster." Felicity meowed as the pup moaned, his thrusts picking up speed. Their moans and words of love grew in volume alongside the squeaking of the bed and the smacking of skin, up to where Rudy barely had to listen through the door any more while he slid down to the ground next to it, jerking it to the pace of their lovemaking. His dick twitched when a sharp smack filled the air, followed by an ecstatic yowl. 

"Want me to do it again, babe? Hmm?" The pup panted huskily as he swatted Felicity's ass some more before she could answer. Starting with the left cheek and moving to the other, while she laid there, begging for more. When the rodent heard him spank his mate, his paw was working his cock at max speed while he bit down on his finger, stifling any noises coming out. When the strikes came no more, there was only the bed squeaking like mad, flesh slapping like thunder, and a screaming mix of growling, high-pitched moans, and yells of pleasure, which meant their loud intercourse was coming to a close, like how Rudy is right now.

"I'm close, I'm close, I'm cloooose!" Miguel howled and moaned weakly as he still kept up his ferocious pace as the kitten simply called out her release in a broken gibberish from the intense pleasure and the stinging of her rear.

"M-me too," Rudy whispered as though he were in the mix while he stroked himself off with reckless abandon, his eyes tightly closed and his toes clenched. His balls clenched and his shaft pulsed in his grip, slicked with pre, his limit draws close next to the couple inside. In no more than a few strokes did he finally reach it. The rodent plastered his paw over his mouth as he thrusted against the air, his orgasm crashing through in the form of the numerous drops of cum spewing from his length all over the floor in front of him. Immediately after, he hears the canine grunt and then groan, his voice carrying high into a howl as he too came, with Felicity calling out his name before everything quieted down into barely audible panting.

He laid there against the wall, breathing heavily through his nose, reveling in the afterglow of the greatest jerk-off session he's ever had while listening to his boyfriend's enemies screw in their house. He took a moment to lick up his release from his stained paw and the sizeable puddle, humming from the salty taste before shakily getting up and making his way to the kitchen. It took him some time to get the door of the fridge open, because of his inferior height and strength, but he managed it open and scanned the contents of the fridge.

_Cat food. Cat food. Some fish. Fish treats. Yarn treats. Catnip? Aha!_

Cheese Carrots. All four of them wrapped up in a plastic ziplock bag and stored away in the back beyond the cartons of milk and juice and boxes of flounder bits. It was quite a reach, but it was very long when he climbed in, moving past the condiments before taking his prize and dragging it out. 

He stood there with the fridge open, staring lovingly at the pack of cheese-filled vegetables before hugging them tight, despite the cold sensation on his fur. This may be the last time he sees or even tastes these magical carrots filled with heavenly nectar, but when he heats them up tomorrow, he's definitely going to have a good time.

"You four are coming home with me~." He purred sweetly as he pushed the door closed and scampered quietly back out the way he came in, making sure not to disrupt the couple's sleep. He rounded the corner to the back door still open.

_Almost home free_

He took a step forward and his ears were immediately met with loud sirens, making him yelp and jump in shock. The deafening sound made his ears ring and tremble as he covered his ears and bound towards the open back door just as he heard one of the two shout and the sound of barking. He get out and ran down across the front yard and down the path towards where Timmy waited. When he got there, the Kraken's ship was ready to go.

"You got 'em?" Timmy asked urgently, watching the rat jump into the enlarged tank with him.

"I do, I do! Step on it!" He shouted back as green shots of lightning zipped and zinged their way. Not wasting another second, Timmy put his augmented fishbowl in drive and the duo sped off down the road. 


End file.
